Different Classes
by WriteWaitReadRepeat
Summary: Karma is a wealthy young man dealing with the pressure of his status. Nagisa is a young prostitute trying to make ends meet.
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8ce59a4e4b6257ee4804a6d2f0851bff" Nagisa Shouto was always considered cute, even though he hated being called it, he new it was true, so when he had hit hard times he new what he could do. He didn't like the word prostitute. Escort, companion, hooker, even seducer seemed better than prostitute. He walked up and down his corner hoping for some one nice to approach him. It was always the big rough looking guys that came up to him, his small innocent frame tempting them. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="33bfddf276314aa4c7e1d5cf0d3581f2" He made enough money to pay the bills, but not always enough to feed himself, sometimes going a day or two without eating at all. Walking home, Nagisa groaned at the rising sun. He had a busy night. A man bought him for the evening, he took Nagisa to his house where he was the entertainment for a couple of house guests, then kicked out when they were done with him. The man only paid half of what they agreed on, but Nagisa didn't have a pimp to back him up so there was nothing he could do./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="789f34dd89c7e24de04a2c61439583be" Nagisa cradled himself in the shower trying to repress the memories of what they had done to him. Scrubbing his skin raw to get rid of the feeling. After showering, Nagisa collapsed on to his bed and fell asleep from exhaustion./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b3a4e365e745789bcecf3e8317b33f7d"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="02aa1515bee978475aa8dadebccae0b6" Karma Akabane, youngest decedent of the wealthy Akabane family. Karma's parents traveled the world constantly, sometimes for business, but mostly for pleasure. The Akabanes were expected at many formal events throughout Japan, along with the other powerful families scattered across Japan. Since Karma was the only member in his family that was regularly in Japan the responsibility fell to him. He'd represent his family and build relationships with the other powerful leaders. The events had a strict formal code, the clothes were all custom tailored, the jewelry had to all be authentic, and each guest is expected to have a plus one. Karma had always failed in the last field and now more than ever it was getting important. It's not that he couldn't get someone, Karma was one of the most attractive people in his area, girls had thrown themselves at him his whole life, but he didn't like any of them back. Karma was gay. He had thought maybe he was ace for a few years until on day./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cca83c7ed1b0f1b95859ea81460d957e" The Akabanes were on a tropical island, Karma's parents had brought so they could show off their intelligent and athletic son. The adults went to a fancy bar in town while Karma stayed behind to enjoy the beach at night. It was peaceful being the last one left there. The entire beach was empty and Karma could let himself relax. He walked down the sandy shore until he spotted some one. It was a young boy maybe a year younger than himself. He was wearing swim shorts and a t-shirt, Karma felt something in himself, he didn't know what it was but he liked it. He studied the boy sitting on a large rock ten feet off shore, he traced down his small frame with his eyes, gazed at his dark brown hair shining in the moon light. Karma had to get closer. So he careful walked through the water and on to the rock. The young boy didn't notice Karma climb to the top silently. After a couple minutes of staring at him the boy he turned around and jumped at the sight of Karma. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1bc3bb934e3cf6926eb69571300cd08c""How long have you been standing there!?" The boy scooted back to distance himself. Karma Didn't respond and just stare at his adorable face. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bea10847ba5486e00c434908889a71b8""Hello?" He asked again still on the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0b59d2a7af208418b26414b8675d7d70"Karma finally took back his brain and responded "What's your name?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="75225e8bf0d626306463fbb57b35f604"Taken slightly aback the boy stuttered "I-it's Haru"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="118bbc1de5e458dcbe24434c209f71ec"'Peaceful weather' he thought looking at his small frame cowering under him. His stomach hurt with a strange sensation. His mind went a million miles a minute, racing through thoughts he never though he'd think. He lowered to his intimidating voice and spoke "What are you doing here?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="15fe3ff9aef958aceb22eadfd0656f15"The poor boy looked scared and averted his eyes. "Well, I like to sneak out at night and come here, t-to look at the ocean." Haru kept his eyes off karma and tried to look at anything else. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bdc3aea6a6366e4a9619ad1f8d9502f6" Karma thought about that night often. He would from time to time go out and find a guy for a one night stand being careful to hide his identity. He'd never do the same guy twice, no one knew about all of his pleasure seeking adventures./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d1e5be4cd32e4a266cd35442b4e31a89" After a conversation with the head of the meetings about the requirement of having a plus one Karma heatedly left. He was silent in the back seat of his car on the way home. Staring out the window, he saw a young girl standing on the corner clearly a prostitute. As they waited for a light to turn green Karma watched the girl, she was breath taking. He didn't understand he had never been attracted to a girl before. She was standing on the corner in a shear top and nice black pants. Karma took a picture of her through the window to study that night. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b82fd7c6d7a717ea4726a8ba45274d2e" When he arrived at home he went to his room to vent he needed to get his frustration out before he snapped. He went to his closet and dawned his street clothes, waited till he knew no one would know he was leaving and slipped out into the night./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="641f7238848dc205568f513562b66d52" He stalked the streets looking for someone to go home with when he saw that girl again standing on the corner. His curiosity got the better of him so he hid in the ally behind her. After almost an hour some one walked up to her, it was a large mid class man with a horrid expression on his face, Karma leaned in to hear their conversation. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4e7a195c16fdf9a77e86d4b12da82e54" "Hey sweetie, you look so lonely out here by yourself, maybe I could change that." The man took out his wallet, "How much?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ec9d2557fded1af4cf934f41f2d689c3" Karma was surprised at the straightforwardness /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f6c93eb90ab2524e0c7f510cbd507981" "$50 an hour." The girls voice wasn't what he expected, it had the sound of a man, but just barely. Was she a he? Karma ran down the ally, his stomach feeling an excited turning in it. He went straight home. As he lay in bed ideas started swirling in his head, soon enough he had formulated a plan. He had to see that boy in person, he had to talk to him, He had to have him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="097496f2549c1ce8d64ac9bf37b182be" Karma was tormented with thoughts and ideas while he slept, he could help but think what was the boy doing right now, was he with that trashy man? What was he doing to him? Eventually the sun came out and Karma left his messy bed./p 


	2. Chapter 2

Karma sent the picture to one of contacts, a shady man he had met while in a bad part of town. He specialized in finding people. Karma need to know more about the boy. He desperately awaited the response. After half a week Karma walked into his room to find an unmarked folder sitting on his bed. Cautiously, he opened it to reveal a couple of papers. His eyes flashed to the field marked '**GENDER**' and clear as day it read '**Male**' he was relived. Without hesitation he grabbed his phone and opened his contacts. Four phone calls later and everything was in placed.

At seven o'clock Nagisa got up took a quick shower and got dressed, he wore a plain black shirt and fitted pants. He went to open the fridge before remembering it was empty. Nagisa was hungry but there was nothing left, and he was still short about $200 for the rent. Nagisa walked to his usual spot and got ready for the night. Soon after a nice looking car pulled up in front of him. Nagisa felt his back stiffen in fear waiting for the window to roll down. He prayed that there was only one or two people in the car. Slowly the window rolled down revealing one man in a nice suit. He looked at Nagisa and smiled.

"Hello dear, how much for one hour?" Nagisa was more relaxed seeing that he was only one in the car.

"Fifty dollars." He sounded as sweet as he could.

"Excellent. Here is $600 in advance for Twelve hours." Nagisa was shocked, he needed the money badly, but what would he be doing for twelve hours. He was once bought for ten hours and found it hard to go to work the next couple of days.

"What will I be doing?" Nagisa new he couldn't pass up $600 but he at least wanted to know what it was for.

"What ever my employer wants. Now please get in the car" Nagisa hesitated then hopped in the car. He sat in silence for the entire ride until they pulled up to what looked like a clothing store.

"Come with me." The man led him into the store which looked like it had been closed for hours.

When they walked in a short man came out from the back and greeted them.

"Right this ways" He gestured them into a back room and closed the door. The room had a mirrors on all the walls and a bench on one side, but Nagisa was guided to a Small step stool in the middle.

"My employer needs someone to accompany to an event this evening. You'll need formal clothes. Gilbert here has kindly stayed after hours to fit your dress." Nagisa felt awkward, had they not known?

"Dress?" He apprehensively spoke.

"Yes your dress, it was made earlier this week and now we must have it fitted to you" After hearing those words he felt worse.

"But, I'm a m-man" Nagisa had expected gasps and yelling for lying to them, but instead he responded calmly.

"We are well aware. My employer is in a difficult situation, he is gay, and it's not acceptable in this group to be anything but straight" He had no emotion when he spoke, it made Nagisa uneasy.

"Now, he'll finish up that dress while we get you ready." He took me from the small adjustments room, through the store and into a large back room. It had a kitchen area and a table that two ladies were sitting at.

"Alright!" the older of the two cheerily got up "We don't have a lot of time. Go into that bathroom with Kara here, and take a shower" Kara hopped up at her name and showed me to the shower, I had had people shower with me before so I didn't think it would bother me, but Kara didn't shower with me, she showered me. She gave me soap and washed my back thoroughly, then moved on to my long blue hair. I felt awkward, like a child who could take a shower on their own and needed their mom to do it for them. When I was completely clean She handed me a robe and we left the bathroom.

The tall blonde lady from before stood by a chair and and an open suitcase that seemed to have beauty stuff in it. She sat me down and started on my hair. I sat still as the two ladies worked on me. In no time it was done, my hair was put in to nice lightly curled twin tails, my face had light make up and I was bombarded by perfume. As Kara was handing Nagisa his new underwear, the older gentleman that took his measurements came in holding a pretty read and black dress.

Nagisa felt his masculinity being taking away from him. He was in a dress, had makeup on his face, and his hair in cute twin tails.

The man took Nagisa back to the car, but didn't get in with him. Leaning in to the window, he looked at Nagisa.

"The event will begin at nine sharp, my employer will arrive with you. Conduct yourself in a formal manner, just act like you belong." and with that my car left. The driver instructed me to sit in the back right seat. We stopped in front of a large manor and the door closet to it opened.

A man about man age with short red hair sat next to me, he was well built and very attractive. I found myself staring until he glanced toward him. I turned my head as quickly as I could and focused on the chair in opposite me.

"I'm Akabane Karma." his voice was deep and enticing.

"Oh, ah I'm Nagisa." I looked him in the eyes and smiled. But he turned and looked out the window.

"We're here." he fixed his suit and opened his door. I went to get my door but the driver stopped me. Karma opened my door and offered his arm to me. We up the extravagant path, Karma guided me with his arm as we walked.

I was in awe as we walked in, the manor was magnificent. The main floor was scattered with many important looking people, most had someone on their arm or standing next to them. Of all the guests were wearing fancy attire, each looked entirely different and unique, all were clearly tailored each person specifically. Karma dragged him to varies small cluster's of people to make small talk and minor introductions. Nagisa tried to make it seem like he and Karma we in a relationship. He had slowly gotten more comfortable in his dress and short heels. He would never admit how much he like being a few inches taller than normal, although Karma still seemed to tower over him.

Nagisa felt out of place, even though he was getting in to character being 'Karma's girl', he was still just a prostitute in the manor of one of the most powerful man in all of Japan. He didn't belong here, he was only used for his body. Karma only had him there to make himself to look good. Nagisa started to feel shame rising up in him. He isn't good enough to be here.

Karma led him across the floor, towards a group of important looking officials. While they were still out of eye shot Karma leaned in to Nagisa's ear.

"You're doing very well."Karma's voice was low and almost seductive. Nagisa didn't expect the encouragement. Karma had only spoken to him to tell him basic information. It made him feel a bit better.

They joined the group of officials, they wore varies pins and metals showing off their great feats. Karma was happily welcomed.

"Ah! Akabane not so lonely tonight are we?" An older man in a pinstriped suit winked toward me.

"Yes, this is , meet Teshika, Asano, Ono, and Takaoka." Nagisa felt a hit to his masculinity when Karma introduced him as ' '

"It's nice to meet all of you" Nagisa said in a sweet voice as he gave a little curtsy.

"Well isn't she a cute one, good find Akabane" The one called Takaoka licked his lips ever so slightly, but enough to send a sickening feeling through Nagisa.

"Gakushuu could learn a bit from you Akabane" A tall strawberry man seemed to drag out 'Gakushuu' in a strange way

Nagisa smiled and charmed the group as they spoke. But more than anything thing he wanted to leave them , they all gave her a weird feeling that he couldn't shake. When Karma talked to them his words easily slipped out of his mouth, he was always cool and collected, Nagisa was mesmerized by his charisma. It didn't take a genius to notice Karma was at least a decade younger than and other guests.

As the evening went on Nagisa was getting hungrier and hungrier. When the past a server holding a food tray Nagisa had to refrain himself from pull Karma close enough to grab one. Talking to many different groups was exhausting Nagisa didn't know how Karma kept it up for so long.

Finally Karma stopped by a large table overflowing with refreshments, Nagisa quickly grabbed a small cupcake and tried to eat it like a lady rather than taking it in one bite.

Karma watched as he hungrily eat a little pink cupcake, he was impressed in how well Nagisa was doing, he was charming, nice and cute, if Karma didn't know better he'd be fooled too. He watched Nagisa finish the last bite of his cupcake, not noticing the small dollop frosting on his nose.

"Here let me help you with that." Karma took a small napkin and wipe his now pink nose. Nagisa was so perfect, Karma couldn't imagine him being used as just an item scum buy for sex. Although Karma wasn't much better than the scum buying him, Karma bought him so he looked good to his piers.

After three hours of walking in heels and charming strangers, Nagisa finally felt Karma lead him to the door.

"We're leaving." was the only warning Nagisa got before seeing the driver pull up. Karma walked Nagisa to the car and opened the door for him. As soon as Karma's door shut the car started moving.


End file.
